federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Almin-Reese
Commander Connor Awise Almin-Reese has been working past his families bad name and successfully applied himself to the Red Squad program. While he fought an uphill battle, his tenacity and drive to prove people wrong continued to thrust him into the Valedictorian spot and the first Terran based winner of the ABGU. After a long time serving in the President's Residence, he left in 2414 to continue his studies at the Academy. Background Information When his father died, Connor took the loss hard than he wanted to admit. After his mother had a stroke and moved to Mars, he is able to keep in touch, but generally focused on his Academy career. He and his father were not very close due to recurrent physics abuse as a child. His mother married Hitoshi Fukushima in 2403. He often got into a lot of trouble as a teen but his 1/4 Deltan genetics helped him not only make friends, but help schmooze his way out of trouble. Getting into a lot of fights at school, Connor was expelled for bringing a homemade bomb to school but he finished his highschool degree through tutors and homeschooling before making it as a Starfleet Cadet. In May, 2405 he changed his last name from Almin to Reese in an attempt to get away from the stigma that name has created for him and his family, as well as to pay homage to his mentor Captain Reese who he sees as a father. A year later he finalized the decision by going with both names Almin-Reese while his mentor legally and offically adopted him. Connor never knew his paternal grandmother due to her premature death when she drowned in 2366. He was closest with his paternal grandfather Connor, to which is he named in honour of. Connor has some interaction with his maternal Betazoid grandfather, however, not often. In 2403 when his mother remarried, he gained step-relationships, however, he has little interest in solidifying any bonds. Personal Life Elliana Dhaja (2402-2404): Connor met his ex-girlfriend when they were trying out for Red Squad. They were friends at first, which turned into lovers in order to help give Elliana a better experience with sexual intimacy. Together as friends-with-benefits for almost six months, at Christmas time, Connor realized his feelings for her. When their feelings were found out to be mutual, they began to date. In May of 2404, Connor realized that his sexual appetites were stronger than he once assumed and asked for an open relationship. Things spiraled out of control until they fought and he hit Elliana. Despite counselling and feelings they could move on, in September 2404, Elliana broke off the relationship for good. They are currently friends. Samantha Elbrunne (2405-2407): Connor met his ex-fiance while trying out for Red Squad. Since she was so career focused and he was dating someone else they had time to become really good friends. In the summer of 2404 they were roommates and started to get closer still, until Elliana broke up with him in September of the same year. Sam took it upon herself to get back at her and bring to light some of Elli's motives. Realizing she loved him, she left the IEP and later confessed her love in March, 2405. That summer they started to date and became engaged in February, 2406. After a run in with TC during a kidnapping, Connor and Samantha's relationship spun out of control - both having affairs (emotional and physical) with other people. They called off their engagement and relationship in Nov, 2406 but remain best friends. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Morgan Devrix Connor met his second wife, Morgan Devrix after having known each other for some time due to his engagement and child with Samantha, Morgan's sister. They did not start sleeping together until 2412. Both had an open marriage but their feelings soon escalated to the point the left their spouses within a month of coming together. Both believe they are Imzadi's. When they both divorced in April, 2412 they were both soon married in a similar ceremony in San Francisco. They have one child. Previous Spouse(s) Marlina Bell Connor met his wife, Marlina Belle, through his then girlfriend Samantha's connection to the First House of Betazed. Marlina was dating Sajan Devrix and they were often found at similar parties. Later, Connor formed a security connection with her via her business Benedict and Bell Investigations. Feeling protective, feelings emerged via an agreement to have relations with her despite being engaged. When Connor's engagement fell through, he and Marlina gravitated towards each other before eventually becoming an official couple. He later asked her to elope with him after she was hurt in the attacks in February. Waiting for family to be there, they tied the knot on Betazed. When Connor began to have an affair with his son's Aunt, he soon realized his marriage was not what he needed it to be and asked for a divorce. Children Connor has one child with Samantha Elbrunne, Tristan Reese. She served as a surrogate and plays more of an aunt like role in his life. Marlina-Belle Reese was unable to have biological children and has adopted Tristan as her own. Please see link for more information. Connor has one child with Morgan Devrix named Patrix Reese. He was named after a combination of his paternal grandfather Patrick and the Betazoid city of Rixx. Connor is the step-father to Morgan Devrix's children including Veralynn Devrix, Aaple Devrix, Grayson Devrix and Ivelyn Devrix. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2401-2405, Connor graduated with a degree in Federation Security and Law, as well as a minor in engineering. Pushing through to finish highschool early out of an attempt to get away from home, Connor was able to get admission into Starfleet. Despite his bad behaviour, when he is able to apply himself he is a very brilliant person. He was accepted in Red Squad for his 2nd year and served as Chief of Security in his third year and as the Commander in his fourth. Connor placed first in the 14th annual Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification tournament. He graduated as the Valedictorian. Connor went back to the Academy to get continue training in engineering and intelligence courses, as well as working as a security consultant/trainer to first year Cadets in the Security field. Military Service Upon graduation, Connor hoped to ger experience in the security and body guard field. Instead of applying right away to the President's security force, he started to guard various diplomats around Earth, including Marcus Wolfe. As RS Commander and Valedictorian he was able to have first choice of assignments. Once finished with personal guarding, he started to work the beat of San Francisco until March, 2406 when he got a one day a week position in the White House monitoring surveillance feeds. A month later, when Connor was able to stop a tested break into the residence he was given a full time position as a guard in the manor. He also worked with Moira Hedrin as a personal guard until 2412. When Connor had to think of his future, he petitioned to be the guard of Morgan Reese, the wife of the future Vice President, but after an attack on Alal Sorna he received that new position guarding the current Vice President. Connor continued to guard Sorna until 2414 when he left to further his education. Rank History: Ensign: ''N/A ** ''Lt. JG: 2405-2406 ** Lieutenant: 2406-2408 ** Lt. Commander: 2408-2412 ** Commander: 2412-Current. 1 Connor Almin-Reese Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2384 Category:All Characters